


find what you love and hold it close

by FreeArchive



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Multi, Read Chapter Summary for details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeArchive/pseuds/FreeArchive
Summary: Chapter One:SleepoverPenelope joins her girlfriends for a sleepover and fluff ensues.Chapter Two:First DateIt's their first date and Hope is quite nervous.Chapter Three:Coming OutJosie works up the courage to tell Lizzie and her dad that she's dating Hope and Penelope.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 24
Kudos: 146





	1. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter One:** _Sleepover - Hope x Josie x Penelope_  
>  Penelope joins her girlfriends for a sleepover and fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by hosieposies: Phosie + sleepovers

"Oh, _no_ ," Penelope gaped in horror. "I am _not_ wearing that." 

Hope rolled her eyes, cocking her hand on her hips. "Come on. You have to! It's tradition." 

Penelope lay on Josie's bed, gaping at both of her girlfriends who stood in front of her. When they'd asked her to sleep over, she shamefully wondered what exactly that entailed. Luckily, she'd decided on the more _innocent_ version of the possible answers. 

But unluckily, they both wore onesies and held one for her too. 

"Tradition? You just made that up." 

Josie pouted. "Come on, Pen. I even got us all matching ones." 

Penelope started to protest but it died on her lips when she saw their faces. Poor Penelope Park, can't resist a pretty girl—nevermind _two_ pretty girls. She heaved a long exaggerated sigh. 

"I mean… I could be persuaded…" 

Hope chuckled and stepped forward until she stood right in front of her. A hand trailed down her face to tilt her chin upwards. "Oh, really? How so?" 

Her heart fluttered nervously, like it always did when Hope touched her like that. Penelope bit her lip and didn't say anything. 

Josie came over, still carrying the onesie. "Oh, I know what she wants," she scoffed. "She just wants us to take off her clothes!" 

"Hey! I object to that!" Penelope protested. "Though… I wouldn't say no-" 

Hope laughed and pushed her back onto the bed. "Shut up. We're having a sleepover. Don't get any ideas." 

Penelope sat back up and groaned. "Okay, fine. I concede. I'll wear the stupid onesie." 

Both of them beamed in what might have been the cutest way Penelope had ever seen. Maybe it was worth it. Then again, she never wore onesies. These were the kind with the animal hoods and tails. Typical. 

Penelope, who didn't really have any shame left, took the onesie form Josie and changed right there. Though she didn't look at them, she knew exactly the kind of reaction she got from both of them. She was a tease and she knew it. Part of her charm, she believed. 

"Right, so, how do I look?" 

Penelope posed in the onesie, arching a hand into the air. "Cool, right?" 

Josie tackled her around the middle. Caught off guard, Penelope hit the bed and shrieked. Josie wrestled her down, eyes shining with laughter. 

"You are so cute!" Josie grinned, perched atop her. 

Hope sat down next to them, eyebrow arched. "Adorable. Are we watching a movie or not?" 

"Maybe. If _someone_ would like to get off me, I can get the laptop." 

Josie pouted but it didn't last, fading into the warm smile. She leaned down to steal a kiss before hopping off and sliding over to Hope. 

Penelope went and grabbed her laptop from her bag. She was glad they'd managed to convince Lizize to give them the room. It was rare they were able to do these kind of things without someone hovering over their shoulder. One might think they'd use this time for more… private activities but some of the greatest experiences were the simple parts of dating. 

And such was watching a movie together. 

Penelope slid into the bed next to Josie and passed it across. They wrapped the blankets around each other until they were nestled in tightly. "What should we watch?" 

"Something romantic," Josie offered. "I'm feeling very…" a hand sought hers, "...in the mood." 

Hope giggled and pressed her face into the side of Josie's neck. "Dork." 

"Mmhmm." 

Penelope couldn't believe she was dating one, such losers, and two, such beautiful souls. Her heart fluttered. 

It took a few minutes of bickering and kissing for them to finally chose a movie. Hope was temptress, challenging them to get her way while Josie remained unaffected to her flirtations. Or so it seemed. Penelope could see her ears getting redder by the second. Hope won her choice. 

Penelope cuddled closer to Josie, resting her head on her shoulder. Hope's hand rested in hers. It was a strange tangle of bodies and limbs but it was natural for them. Just to lie and be together. 

The movie was soppy. Romantic. But gag worthy at parts. 

Josie was dozing off, cushioned between her and Hope. She liked being in the middle when they sandwiched together. They didn't mind. And besides, Hope always made a point to touch her even across Josie's body. 

"Mmhmm… you do look cute in that onesie," Hope murmured drowsily. 

"Thanks," 

"No problem, love." 

Penelope shifted closer to Josie, sliding her leg around hers. It was getting late. Their sleepovers always had them up late and tired in the morning. But hey, it was the weekend, meaning they could lie in together. She loved waking to them. 

Josie completely nodded off now and Hope wasn't too far behind her. 

Penelope lay contently as her eyes closed. And she drifted off into a warm sleep. 


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Two:** _First Date - Hope x Josie x Penelope_  
>  It's their first date and Hope is quite nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: Phosie + first date

Hope hated to admit it but she was nervous. Nerves were rare for her. She felt fear, plenty of fear and heartache, but nerves were rare. After what she’d gone through, there was little that could shake her. But… this was a special case. 

It was her first date with Penelope and Josie. 

And Hope was nervous. 

“What am I even going to wear?” she gasped to Landon. “I… casual? But would that mean I’m not trying enough? But is fancy too much? No, casual is better...” 

Landon sat on her bed, watching her frantically pace back and forward. He arched an eyebrow. Hope wouldn’t have normally gone to him for this kind of advice. She would have gone to Lizzie but seeing as it was both Josie and then Penelope that were involved, she decided against it. She was glad they were happy together but also hated hearing her gushiness. 

“Or should I dress up?” 

Hope stood in front of her closet. And stared at her clothes. Why did she have so many? It would be so much easier if she had only two options. Maybe the jacket. Or the dress. Or the blouse with those pants. No, that wouldn't work. What about-

“I think you’re overthinking this.” 

Hope whirled around, ready to protest but it died on her lips. He was right. "I am..." She groaned and sat down next to him. “Ugh, I am freaking out.” 

Landon chuckled. “They like you. You don’t need to worry.” 

“But…” 

“Hope. You are _amazing_. And both Penelope and Josie can see that. So trust them.” 

Hope wasn’t used to trusting people but in the past year, she’d let people into her life. And so far, they hadn’t let her down. Landon was her friend, she was friends with the twins, Rafael, MG, their friends. It was so strange to have spent her life alone but now not anymore. 

She was honestly surprised that she was dating Josie and Penelope. 

“Hope?” 

Hope nodded. “Okay. Okay. I can do this.” 

Dating wasn’t her forte but she really liked both of her girlfriends. So despite her nerves, she was going to trust that they liked her too. 

Landon smiled. "You got this." 

She appreciated his support through this, especially with their history. But the thing about Landon was, regardless of what happened, he was a good person. And he was her friend. 

Hope did eventually chose the casual outfit. It was still nice and fitted but allowed her to feel more like herself. A good choice. 

"Okay. Wish me luck!" 

Landon chuckled. "You won't need it." 

Hope grinned at him before disappearing through the door. She wasn't entirely sure where they were going because Josie had taken it upon herself to choose. They'd tried to help but she'd refused. Besides, she did like a nice surprise. 

Hope walked down the corridor. Everyone else was either resting or doing their own thing, meaning she was free to wander without anyone noticing. She didn't want teasing right know. 

Hope stuck her hands into her pockets and turned the corner. 

"Oh, well, someone is looking nice~" a voice said from behind her. 

Hope was halfway to the main door and turned to see Penelope standing behind her. Her girlfriend smirked. Hope's mouth dried. 

Penelope had donned a dress that straddled the line between fancy and casual, covered by a light leather jacket. Her hair was curled to the side, revealing the skin of her neck and even a little further. Hope's brain short-circuited. 

"And from your expression, I am looking similarly." Penelope strode up to her and offered her arm. "Josie is meeting us in town. Shall we go?" 

Hope stuttered but wrapped her arm in Penelope's. "You-! You look amazing." 

Penelope grinned. "As always. But thank you." 

Wicked confidence wormed its way into Hope's heart. She loved it and hated it at the same time. She could drown herself in her smile. 

Together, they walked out and headed downtown. It was evening time, after class and the sky was darkening over head. A few people passed them. They crossed towards the park. 

"Ah, the sun is setting," Penelope commented. "It looks pretty." 

"Not as pretty as you."

Penelope chuckled but Hope clearly saw the blush that rose to her cheeks. Penelope was quite confident in her ways but even she fell to the charms of flirtation. Hope learned that quickly. She liked making them blush. 

Josie was waiting for them by the bench, checking her phone. Hope's heart swelled a little more. 

"Hey, JoJo," Penelope greeted, moving to kiss her cheek. "You look beautiful." 

She did. 

Josie had gone for a skirt and jacket outfit, looking casual but effortlessly stylish. She was gorgeous, eyes sweet and smiling at her. Hope had never dreamed those eyes would ever look at her like this but they did. 

"Hi." 

Why was she feeling shy again? They'd already established their feelings. Yet Hope felt like they were doing it all over again. 

"Hey, you," Josie beamed as she leaned in for a kiss. "Ready for our date?" 

Hope smiled. "You bet!" 

"Okay, so it took some time but then again, Mystic Falls isn't too big but I did choose a restaurant." Josie slid in next to Penelope and guided them down towards their destination. "It should be nice." 

"I'm sure it will be," Penelope shrugged. "You have excellent taste." A slight smirk. "Especially in women." 

"I agree," Hope piped up. "On both."

Josie rolled her eyes but couldn't help her laughter. "Dorks." 

When they arrived, Josie walked up to the server on the door. "Reservation for Saltzman please." 

The server scanned the page in front of them. "Ah, yes, right this way, please." 

Hope, still linked with Penelope, followed their girlfriend and the server down to their table. She was impressed by the restaurant. 

"Here you are, as requested." 

"Oh!" 

Hope had been wondering all night about how seating arrangements were going to go. As they weren't your ordinary couple, would one person have to sit across from the other two alone? That would be insanely awkward. 

But it appeared Josie had thought ahead. 

Set out for them was a smaller round table, three places set for them. Allowing them to sit together with no division. Hope smiled to herself. 

"Thank you." 

The server nodded and walked away, letting them settle in. 

Hope pulled out a chair for Josie. 

Josie's eyes twinkled and she curtsied. "Oh, thank you, ma'am." 

Hope flushed and smiled. "Anything for you, love." 

"Oh, I am _swooning_ from over here," Penelope commented, one hand under her chin. "You two are so cute." 

Hope too sat down. "Love you too, babe." 

Penelope blew her a kiss. 

Hope had been on dates before but not with two people at the same time. It was a strange experience but also so lovely at the same time. They were all shy at first, not really knowing what to say or do. But after a few laughs, and playful flirting, Hope began to relax. And it became easy. 

Being with Josie and Penelope was easy. 

Hope reached out to hold Josie's hand, stroking her thumb across her skin. 

"I'm enjoying myself too much," she confessed. 

Josie's face lit up softly. Josie laughed before squeezing her hand back. "Good." 

The food was merely okay but the company made it divine. They enjoyed their meal and then shared desert afterwards. 

At the end of the night, as they were walking outside through the park, Hope didn't want it to end. She loved Josie and Penelope, and she loved being with them. She could have stayed there forever. This night could be forever. 

"Mmhmm, look at the stars," Penelope commented, fingers threading through hers. "They're pretty, aren't they?" 

Above them, glittering like a million tiny gems scattered into a sea of midnight, they shone. Suddenly, a star shot across the sky. A shooting star. They watched in awe before it vanished once again. 

"I love you," Hope murmured. "Both of you."

Who knew it was so easy to make two girls blush at once? 

Josie took her other hand and for that moment, they stood in silence together, staring at the night sky. In the silence, the dark, there was no one but them around. They could be together alone. No one watching them, expecting anything from them. She could be honest. 

"I love you too," Penelope said, as breathless as a whisper. 

Saying I love you on a first date? Very classy. Hope usually wouldn't have dared but she knew deep down it was true. She could say it in the complete truth. 

"Same." Josie flushed. "I mean- I love you as well."

Penelope chuckled and spun around so they were all facing each other. "Very smooth, JoJo." 

"Hey. I'm trying." 

"And I suppose that's what counts." Penelope leaned in and gave her a quick peck. 

Hope grinned. She didn't want this night to end yet and they still had time. Maybe they did have a curfew at the school but what was a few minutes to seconds with them? Each second, each moment, was worth it. 

Hope sighed contently as she stood in the dark with the two loves of her life. 


	3. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Three:** _Coming Out_  
>  Josie works up the courage to tell Lizzie and her dad that she's dating Hope and Penelope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requesting by bisexualaryas: Phosie + coming out to the family

"Are you sure about this?" Hope asked, holding her hands gently. "We can wait, if you want to." 

Penelope stood beside her, one arm looped around Hope's waist. She nodded in agreement. "There's no rush, JoJo."

Josie knew they wouldn't mind if she stepped back. Her girlfriends would support her through thick and thin, it was entirely her decision. And whatever she chose would be completely fine with them. 

But Josie wanted to do this. 

Sure, she was afraid but she also knew this was the right decision. For her and for them. She'd been putting it off for too long and today, she wouldn't let fear win. 

Josie smiled and nodded. "I know. I do want to tell them. I'm just nervous." 

Her dad loved her and so did Lizzie; she was certain of that. But that didn't stop the tiny voice of fear that maybe they wouldn't accept her. That maybe they'd reject her and turn away, her deepest fear. She loved with her heart and didn't want it broken. 

Hope squeezed her hands in reassurance. "I get it. Just remember, we're here too. We'll support you no matter what happens." 

"We love you, JoJo," Penelope smiled. 

Her heart did that tiny skip-beat. She would never get tired of hearing that. Were they moving too fast? Perhaps, but it felt right. She did love them—they loved her. Lying had never done her any good and she wanted nothing more than to be with both of them. 

"Okay." Josie took a deep breath. "Wait in my room for me?" 

They nodded. 

This required a family gathering. Lizzie would already be there so she just needed to find her dad. And she knew where he'd be. He was always working, especially since the recent threat of Malivore was threatening the school. Exactly what he was working on, she never knew. But she knew he'd be in his office. 

Josie opened the door and sure enough, there he was. Head down, even with the sky darkening to black outside. She never knew when and if he actually slept. A thought for another day. 

"Dad?" 

"Hey, Josie," Alaric looked up from his desk, a weary smile spreading across his face. "Um, can I help you?" 

Josie nodded. "We… we need to talk. Can you come to my room?" 

Alaric was out of his seat immediately, work forgotten. "Of course. Are you hurt? In trouble?" 

Josie shook her head. "Nothing like that. It's not bad, I promise. Just… come. Lizzie's already there." 

He looked like he wanted to question her more but closed his mouth and nodded. Waiting, trusting that what she said was true. Josie led the way back. The silence was nerve-wracking but lasted only a few minutes. 

Hope and Penelope were sitting on her bed, noticeably not touching. Usually, Penelope at least was all over her but it seemed they were trying to be good for what was too happen. Josie suppressed a chuckle. Lizzie was on her bed, eyes narrowed at them. 

"-you doing-?" She stopped when she saw her. "Oh, Josie, thank God. These two came in and won't leave." 

"I asked them to be here." 

Lizzie noticed their dad with her and her eyes narrowed even more. "What's going on?" 

Josie closed the door and turned back. In this very room, almost all the people she cared deeply about. It was missing a few friends and her mom but for now, this was the step she was going to take. She took a deep breath. "So I've been deciding whether to tell you or not. But I am going to." 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement as Hope and Penelope rose. 

"You know I'm pan," she said. "But I…" she hesitated. 

"Does it maybe have something to do with these two?" her dad asked, nodding towards her girlfriends. 

Josie nodded. 

"I'm dating Hope and Penelope." 

For a few seconds there was stunned silence. And then-

"Both of them?" Lizzie asked. 

"Yes." 

A hand pressed against hers before slipping between her fingers. And then on her other side. Hope and Penelope giving their silent support. 

"Well, I-..." Lizzie trailed off, as she tried to figure out her words. "I support you, of course, but these two? Why am I not surprised?" Her eyes narrowed. "I knew you two were too fond of Josie." 

" _Lizzie_." 

Lizzie shrugged. "Just letting them know." She smiled. "I am a little protective. Hope, Penelope, take good care of her." 

Penelope gave her a mock salute. "Naturally." 

No matter how sharp she was, Lizzie only wanted the best for her. In her own way, she expressed it. Josie was glad. She'd really grown. 

"Dad?" 

Alaric smiled. "What do you want me to say? I love you and want you to be happy. So as long as you're happy, I… it's fine with me." 

Why had she even been nervous about telling them? Of course, dating two people instead of the usual one was something that most people weren't used to but they were her family. And they loved her. 

Josie squeezed their hands and they squeezed back. She couldn't help the tiny giddy feeling that bubbled in her chest. Like a drug letting her bloom, she smiled. 

"I will, of course, be a little stricter on curfew knowing this." 

"Dad!" 

"Boyfriends or girlfriends, your studies come first." He was smiling though. 

A brush of a whisper along her ear and then Hope murmured "Don't worry. We'll find a way around it." 

A shiver of the promise ran down her spine and Josie awkwardly cleared her throat. "Yes! Um, well… that's it, I guess." 

"Thank you for telling us," Alaric said gently. "I'm glad you were able to come to us." 

Her family had never made her feel like she couldn't trust them. They fought as families did but never pushing her too far. 

As her dad left, Josie flopped down on her bed. 

"Well, I think that went well." Penelope flopped down next to her. "How you feeling?" 

"Good " 

Hope lay down next to them, crossing her hands under her chin. "What about our friends?" 

"We can tell them tomorrow or someday after." Something for another day. For now, she was content just to lie with them and be happy. 

"Am I going to have to deal with twice the sappiness now?" Lizzie groaned from her bed. "It was bad enough with Penelope but Hope too?" 

Hope grinned and cuddled to Josie. "Sorry, Lizzie, but you'll have to deal with it." 

Lizzie rolled her eyes but it was done in good humour. Her family accepted her, always had and she hoped always would. One of the reasons she loved them so much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hi, after reading some of the discussions on @ao3commentoftheday's Tumblr blog, it appears the general readers find that posting oneshots in a series works better than making one fic with multiple chapters. As instead I will be leaving this as a three chapter Phosie work and uploading any other requests separately 💜 thank you for understanding!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? If you did, consider leaving a comment or something nice 💜💜
> 
> Want to request your own? Ask me here at my [Tumblr](https://the-demons-behind-your-smile.tumblr.com) ☺️


End file.
